Sapphire the Light Fury
by sapphirethelightfury
Summary: 1 year before Hiccup met Toothless, Valka's assistant, Camicazi went looking for dragons to rescue. But when she stumbles upon a hurt light fury, she is determined to do anything to help her. Even if that means not going home.
1. Chapter 1

The moon slowly peeked out behind the clouds, shinning on to the lake, where a small dragon sat, starring into it. This dragon, though, was not a normal dragon you would usually see, it was a night fury! Wait, no, it was a light fury, a subspecies of the night fury. It was said to be a myth, but it was real. Then, the light fury pricked up her ears, and turned her head. She heard something. A dark dragon came slowly walking out of the trees behind her, growling.

"Stormdust?" The light fury asked. The dragon didn't answer. His glowing eyes were locked on the white dragon. She whimpered as the night fury's mouth turned blue, and shot a fireball. She dodged skillfully, and took off into the night sky. The night fury flew after her, shooting blue fireballs at her.

"Why are you doing this, Stormdust?" She asked her best friend while dodging his attacks.

"Because we can't have useless dragons flying around our home!" Stormdust yelled. For fighting, maybe the light fury was useless, but she was the fastest, and most agile fury of them all. About 10 times faster than your average night fury. But, she wasn't fire proof, she can't even breath fire! The light fury dived down to the ocean, gaining speed. Stormdust dived after her, but he wasn't as fast as she was. The light fury pulled up, causing water to shoot up from the ocean. She flew into a cave. Stormdust laughed, she couldn't see in the dark, and she didn't have echo location. He followed her into the cave, using his sonar. Terrified, the light fury concentrated on her scales, and they began to glow. She could see better now, unfortunately, so could Stormdust. The cave started to get narrower, and Stormdust could barely fit, but the smaller light fury could.

"Finally, something where small size is a advantage." She whispered under her breath. The large night fury gave up, and headed back to the Night Kingdom. The light fury sighed, and saw the mouth of the cave approaching. She landed on the cave floor, and started running towards the exit. With one mighty leap, she jumped off the end of the cave, and landed in the forest below. The white dragon sniffed the air, no night fury dared to leave their "peaceful" home. There were no signs of predators anywhere. Lightning struck a near by tree, and it started to rain. The dragon looked up at the sky with her blue eyes.

"Great." She said. Droplets of water rolled down her face, sprinkling on to the ground. She shook her head, and looked back at her once beloved home. She knew she wasn't welcome there anymore, but she missed it already. It was her home ever since she was a hatchling. She walked around and found a cave. Tired and hungry, the light fury put a wing over her head, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Camicazi!" Valka yelled. A little blond girl, with blue eyes, came running out of the cave. Camicazi had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Valka. I didn't mean to-" She started, but Valka cut her off.

"Camicazi, you are ten years old now. I think it's time for you to go find dragons to rescue, on your own." She said. Camicazi stood there in shock, took a step back, and tripped over a terrible terror's tail. The little dragon roared, and shot out a burst of fire, which of course, landed on Camicazi. Valka laughed.

"Good thing the terror's fire isn't that hot." Camicazi said, brushing the ashes of her face. Valka nodded, and calmed the terrible terror down. Camicazi watched in awe as the little dragon purred, and flew away.

"I wish I had the same gift of dragon training like you do." Camicazi said sadly. Valka walked over to her, and placed her hand on Camicazi's back.

"Don't worry, no one is born with the gift, you just have to find the right dragon to show you." Valka said. Cloudjumper walked up to her, and nuzzled Valka. Camicazi smiled watching the connection between them. They figured out a way to make the peace, only many vikings will never change.

"Wait, to rescue dragons, I need to ride a dragon," Camicazi said. "I can't ride dragons! They all hate me!" Valka smiled, and looked at Cloudjumper.

"Not all of them." Valka said. Camicazi looked at Cloudjumper, and Cloudjumper looked at Camicazi.

"Oh great." Camicazi said. Cloudjumper grumbled. He took a couple steps towards her, and laid down. Valka stepped out of the way, and gestured for Camicazi to get on Cloudjumper's back. She made sure that the saddle was on right, and walked towards the edge of the ice cave.

"Valka, where should I go to rescue dragons?" Camicazi asked, getting ready to take off. Valka placed her hand on Cloudjumper.

"He will take you." She said softly. Camicazi nodded, and signaled Cloudjumper to fly. He understood, and took off into the evening sky.

"Whoa! Cloudjumper, slow down!" Camicazi yelled. He didn't listen, he just flew faster.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. Cloudjumper laughed, and continued flying. Camicazi clung to him, shaking with fear. Then, something caught her eye.

"Drago's men! Look out!" Camicazi yelled. That Cloudjumper listened to.

"Dragon rider!" Someone yelled. Then, thousands of nets, and dragon traps were being launched at them. But Cloudjumper's four wings made it easy for him to dodge the traps. Camicazi screamed as a fireball came hurtling at them. Cloudjumper blocked it with his wing, so it wouldn't hurt Camicazi. The fireball fell back down on Drago's Vikings. They retreaded back into their headquarters, as the fire spread. Cloudjumper flew as fast as he could away from Drago's headquarters. Camicazi sat there for a moment, and them shook her head.

"Come on, Cloudjumper! Hurry up! There are dragons to be found!" She yelled. Cloudjumper rolled his eyes. He will never understand kids.


	3. Chapter 3

They flew for hours, but they did not find any dragons that need help. Camicazi was getting on Cloudjumper's last nerve, as she was singing his least favorite song, ever.

"Ninety-one bottles of yak-nog on the wall, ninety-one bottles of yak-nog! Take one down, pass it around, ninety bottles of yak-nog on the wall!" She sang. Cloudjumper was about to rip his ears off, when he heard a distress roar. Camicazi noticed it too, and stopped singing. Then, they heard two more dragons, attacking something. They flew quickly, and saw a little white dragon being attacked by two giant monsteras nightmares.

"Cloudjumper, fire! Aim for the nightmares!" Camicazi yelled. Cloudjumper nodded, and shot. It hit them both, and they flew away. They landed near the hurt dragon, which fainted when the monsteras nightmares left. Camicazi dismounted Cloudjumper, and walked over to the passed out dragon. Her scales were grey with ash, and were covered in scratches. It had to be the ugliest dragon Camicazi has ever seen. The white dragon opened her eyes weakly. She could only open one eye fully, the other eye, was only half open. Camicazi stared in awe at her eyes. They were a sapphire blue, with a little bit of violet. When the dragon noticed Camicazi, she got up and growled at her. Camicazi took a couple of back, but kept eye contact with her. Never show fear to a dragon, but never seem like a threat. The dragon growled one more time, and walked into the forest, holding up her front claw.

"Whoa. You saw that too, right?" Camicazi asked. Cloudjumper nodded.

"Was something wrong with her claw?" Cloudjumper nodded again.

"Do you know what type of dragon that was?" Cloudjumper shook his head. They read a book of all the dragons that Valka gave her, but none of the dragons matched the one that they saw. Until they stumbled upon a page called: Night Fury. It was almost completely blank. Cloudjumper's eyes widened when he saw the page.

"She can't be a night fury, night furies are black, or other dark colors. Unless she's a different kind of night fury." Camicazi said. Cloudjumper nodded when she said "a different type of night fury." Camicazi looked back at the forest where the dragon ran away.

"I wonder if she is a different type of night fury. But I do know one thing, we have to help her. There's no way she can survive on her own." Camicazi said. Cloudjumper crept up behind her, and made a soft rumbling noise. Camicazi turned to Cloudjumper, and placed her hand on his head.

"Cloudjumper, do you have any fish?" She asked. Cloudjumper knew what she is going to do. She is going to train a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Camicazi took 3 fish from the pouch, and gave one to Cloudjumper, who was very hungry. Camicazi started to walk towards the forest where the dragon ran into, but Cloudjumper stopped her with his wing. Camicazi looked up at his caring, and worried eyes. She hugged him.

"I will be find, I think." She said. Cloudjumper didn't move at first, but then he slowly moved his wing away.

"Thank you." She said. Cloudjumper nodded in response. Camicazi walked into the forest, holding on to the fish tightly. She noticed claw prints, but there were only three of the four claws. She must be badly injured. I wonder if she broke a leg or something. Camicazi thought. If that was true, there was no way she could survive alone. There was a deep pain inside of Camicazi as she thought of the fact that the dragon could die. She kept following the tracks, thinking about all the things she noticed about the tracks, like where she saw them before. A bright light suddenly flashed in her mind. It was like she remembered something about her past. She gets those a lot. Camicazi shook her head, and continued to walk. Then she heard a familiar roar. She started sprinting towards it, dodging everything that was in her way. But she tripped on a small rock and started rolling down the hill. She rolled into some bushes, and finally stopped. She climbed out of the bushes, and pulled the sticks, leaves, and rocks out of her hair.

"All the gods hate me!" She yelled. Then, she heard a soft growl. She turned around, and saw the dragon. She was in a bowl shaped area, just laying down. Camicazi stared at the grey dragon. She has never seen it in Valka's cave, and she has every dragon. Except for the night fury. The more she thought about it, the more she was certain that it was a kind of night fury. Camicazi threw a fish down near her. The dragon sprang up quickly, and walked on three legs, over to the fish. She sniffed the fish, and then gulped it down. She then looked up at Camicazi, and sat down, expecting another fish. Camicazi found a path down, and walked down it. The dragon did not take her eyes off Camicazi, observing this girl. Camicazi stayed still when she got to the bottom. The dragon approached her carefully, making sure she's not a threat. Camicazi held the fish out to her, and the dragon took it gently, and ate it.

"Hello, Sapphire." Camicazi said, giving the dragon a name. The dragon quickly looked up at her, in shock that she now had a name after five years. Sapphire purred happily, accepting the new name for herself. Camicazi stared in shock that Sapphire knew what she said, and that she didn't have a problem with being named. Camicazi smiled at Sapphire, and Sapphire smiled back. Camicazi's smile disappeared as she reached out to touch her. Sapphire growled at her, and limped away. Camicazi frowned.

"Dragons hate me." She said sadly, and walked back to Cloudjumper. Sapphire watched with pity as Camicazi walked away. Perhaps, just perhaps, Sapphire would learn to trust her. If she didn't already miss her chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Camicazi opened up a journal, and started sketching out Sapphire. Cloudjumper watched her draw, admiring her dragons. Camicazi finished up her third drawing, and closed her notebook. Cloudjumper nudged her, snapping her back to earth.

"I'm sorry Cloudjumper, it's just that dragon I saw earlier, she understood what I was saying. I guess I forgot to tell her that I didn't want to hurt her." She said. Cloudjumper understood what the other dragon was going though, not knowing whether or not to trust someone, even though you really want to. Too bad he couldn't tell her that. Only dragons and their riders can truly understand each other.

"I named her Sapphire. She purred, so I think she liked it." Camicazi continued to ramble on about the close encounter with Sapphire. He laid down, not really listening. Camicazi rolled her eyes.

"Cloudjumper! Why are you always ignoring me?" She asked. Cloudjumper didn't reply. Camicazi reached over to him, and started to pet him.

"At least you like me." She whispered to him. He smiled, and nuzzled her. They watched the sun set behind the water, and disappear. They were about to fall asleep, when they heard a tiny roar. Cloudjumper lifted his head up, and looked around. Camicazi looked at him.

"What are you doing?"' She asked. Not being able to hear as well as Cloudjumper. Then, the roar came again, only closer, and a young monsteras nightmare came crashing down near them. Camicazi ran over to him, and Cloudjumper followed her. She picked up his wing, and noticed a scar on it. She noticed that it was a symbol, but she knew that symbol.

"Drago!" She yelled. "The poor dragon must have been held captive by him. How did he escape?" She asked, the shook her head at the question. "Like you could tell me." She said. The injured dragon was losing a lot of blood, fast! Camicazi looked up at Cloudjumper, who was stumped on a idea. Then, Camicazi turned around, and saw some giant leafs and some vines. She grabbed one giant leaf, and wrapped it around the dragon's hurt wing, and then she took a small vine to keep the leaf on. The dragon looked at her weakly, like she was his last hope. Camicazi started to panic a little, but tried to keep as calm as possible. Then, Camicazi knew what she had to do. With some tears filling her eyes, she got on to Cloudjumper's back, and strapped the young nightmare on to his saddle. She jumped off Cloudjumper, and wiped her face off. Cloudjumper made a soft rumbling noise. Camicazi hugged him.

"Sapphire can't survive on her own. I need to stay with her. That dragon needs to go home and heal. Thank you Cloudjumper, for being my friend." She said. Cloudjumper was amazed on what she was doing. Camicazi let go of him.

"Don't come back for me, it's too dangerous." She warned. Cloudjumper nodded. He spread his wings, and flew away. Tears slipped out of her eyes, as she watched him fly away.

A ghostly figure watched in the distance, as Camicazi cried. Camicazi took a deep breath, and looked down at the ground. Then, a cool, moist substance was touching her hand. Camicazi turned her head, to see Sapphire gently touching the front of her head against Camicazi's hand.

Camicazi held her breath, in shock that a dragon, besides Cloudjumper, actually trusted her. The moment of trust was short, but both of them felt it. Sapphire pulled her head away, and walked away, leaving a stunned Camicazi. Camicazi looked at her hand, and noticed that there was some ash, and dirt on it. She wiped it off, and couldn't hold back a smile.


End file.
